


Screw ups (Damian Wayne x fem!reader)

by Magicrow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kind of an au?, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicrow/pseuds/Magicrow
Summary: The reader hates everything associated with love. No romance novels or movies would every cross and survive her path. She hates seeing couples kissing in public, hates seeing how her friends find their loving partners and only talk about that from then on but nevertheless she still tries to support them. But then she falls, she falls hard. And from all the people in the world it had to be Damian Wayne, her best friend. Someone she had sympathized with because he felt the same way about all this stuff. But now she wasn’t sure anymore if she really hated all this stuff.Warnings: swearing (reader swears A LOT in this)Category: fluffy angst (?)
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Reader, Damian Wayne x fem!reader, Damian Wayne/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132





	Screw ups (Damian Wayne x fem!reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Reader and Damian are in their late teens/early adult years. They go to school/university together or something idk  
> Note 2: I really tried to make Damian´s character authentic (even though it´s an AU … sort of) but I still think it´s kinda iffy … but I guess it´s better now then before I rewrote some of it.  
> Nervertheless I hope whoever is reading this enjoys it since it was a lot of fun to write.  
> Note 3: I also have a tumblr! (magicrowiswritingstuff)

"No way” you huffed and crossed your arms before your chest. One eyebrow was raise as you looked at your friends, one of them holding a DVD case out to you. Big white letters spelled out the title: Titanic.  
“You all know I hate these kinds of movies. I thought we had agreed to watch anything else during our movie nights?” You and your closest friend group decided a long time ago to meet at least once every two weeks to watch one movie together. Where you would meet cycled through the group at first but now you would just meet by the person who picked the movie that time. And one condition you established was: Every movie was allowed as long as it wasn’t primarily a romance movie. You had to settle on ‘primarily’ because otherwise all your friends wouldn’t have agreed. But Titanic definitely didn’t fall into that. Under no circumstances would you ever watch it.

Your friends looked at themselves and snickered before turning back to you.  
“You really thought we didn’t notice?”  
Confused you narrowed your eyes. Something was up.  
“Notice what?”  
“Oh my god, you really think we are blind, don’t you?” one of them said with a shocked face. You couldn’t tell if it was staged or not. But what you knew was that you probably wouldn’t like the path this conversation was heading.  
“What the hell are you talking about?” You slowly grew annoyed, especially when your friends began to giggle again.  
“We saw you listening to 'All of Me’ from John Legend.”  
In an instant your eyes widen and you could feel your cheeks getting hot. Fuck.  
“No, you didn’t! You couldn’t… because I don’t listen to that crap” you stumbled over your own words as you tried to deny it. But you had already lost the debate because it was true and they knew it already.  
“Don’t try to deny it, (Y/N)” one said.  
“Yeah, we all saw the way you look at him.”  
It felt like your heart stopped beating for a second. Your hands and feet suddenly felt so cold while you could feel the heat rising inside your chest towards your cheeks again. Fucking dammit, why were you blushing so goddamn much?  
“Who?” was the only thing you could say even though you already knew the answer. And they knew it too.  
“Who? You really think we are blind and dumb!” one of your friends said with pouty lips. “Who, you ask? Gotham’s one and only billionaire’s son Dam-” before they could finish their sentence you put your hands over their mouth, shushing them.  
“Don’t you dare say it out loud! I’m not looking at anyone!”  
“Ow, it’s so cute how you still try to deny it.”  
You growled, the awkward heat from before was replaced with hot rage. “I’m not fucking cute! And everything you say and think is not true!”  
Good, why were you still trying to deny it? It had no use anyway. They would never let it go. They would never let you go.

“It’s so heartwarming!”  
“You definitely have to join us on a double date!”  
“I can’t believe I’m living to this day! Witnessing (Y/N) having a crush.”  
“But why did it have to be Damian? He’s so cold.”  
“No, they match perfectly! Two stones that will warm each other’s heart.”

“Stop it!” you yelled. “It’s not cute or heartwarming it’s fucking humiliating. I don’t like it one bit and would gladly change my feelings back.”  
It was silent for a few seconds before all your friends faces stretched into huge smiles.  
“She admitted it! She said she has feelings!”  
You only groaned and let yourself fall onto the coach before the TV, no longer listening to all their chit-chat. You knew you shouldn’t have listened to that sappy song in public. Even with your headphones on it was stupid of you. Now they would never let it go. Oh god, they will make you watch all their favorite romance movies! And talk about their relationships endlessly. About dates they went on or poems they found and liked. Yikes. No, only because your body made you feel this way whenever you saw him didn’t mean you suddenly liked all this shit. It was still fucking annoying and dumb. It was still something you didn’t want for yourself. Of course you loved your friends but that was something completely different. For them you would do almost everything. You listened to them when they told you about their partners or dates and you always tried to be supportive. And you did the same for Damian. He was your best friend even though your body, your feelings demanded more. But you still didn’t like it. You hated it. You would never watch a romantic movie or read a romance novel. You would never get roses and put them into a vase to see them slowly die over a few days. You would never run through the world tinted in pink. But you couldn’t help it sometimes. You had found that song on accident. And you wanted to click it away but then you heard the first few words and it lulled you in. It made you feel like a prisoner. But it felt so good too. God, you were disgusting.

“Guys, guys! We have a problem.”  
Your eyes darted back to your friends who still stood in a circle and talked excited about you.  
“What?”  
You bend forward a little and worried what they were plotting again.  
“(Y/N) will never ever act on her feelings! She will never confess!”  
Oh no. You stood up before anyone else could speak up. All the attention was back on you.  
“No way, don’t you dare tell him anything about this.”  
“Oh, you admitted it to be him!” They started giggling … again. You huffed.  
“Okay, yeah I have a crush on Damian. So what? It’s not like he will return it. So you better not tell him anything or I will make you pay. I don’t want to lose the only friend that shares the same view about all this crap. All this feelings bullshit is only complicating everything and I’m just waiting for it to pass.”  
All your friends that looked so excited only a few seconds ago now looked sad. They pitied you. One stretched their arm put towards you but you backed away.  
“God, I can’t deal with this shit today. Go watch your movie without me. I’m leaving.”  
You stormed to the door, grabbed your jacket while running and threw it on you before shutting the door behind you. Today was definitely not your day and you couldn’t wait for it to end. 

_______________________________________________

Oh, but the next day wasn’t better in the slightest. All of your friends spammed your group chat with all kind of 'lovely’ pictures they had found on the internet together with 'subtle’ messages about love and feelings. You knew what they were trying to do. They wanted you to confess. But that would never happen. You would never let that happen. You silenced the chat and distracted you with anything else. There were a few clothing pieces that maybe needed to be cleaned? You did the laundry. You found dust on your dresser? You cleaned the whole apartment. Your favorite show was on TV? You dropped everything else and escaped into it. Well, your distraction held as long as your phone was silent because after maybe four or five episodes it dinged. You grabbed it, a little confused since you had silenced the group chat for 8 hours, but the message that now held your focus wasn’t from your friends´ chat it was from your chat with Damian. Without knowing what it was about your heart began to beat faster and you could feel a small smile form on your lips. Shaking your head you tried to suppress it. 'Stop it, no. Don’t be stupid.’ But your body didn’t obey you. You opened his chat:

“Are you ready?”

A confused frown adorned your face.  
“Ready for what?” you texted back. It only took a few seconds for him to respond.  
“The art museum.”  
Oh shit. Your eyes grew wide. In your struggle to forget all that feelings bullshit and Damian you actually forget the agreed meeting with Damian today. You looked at the clock: it’s almost quarter past two and you were supposed to meet at two o'clock sharp.

“Fuck.”  
“I knew you would forget it.”  
That somehow hurt even though you knew Damian was always rather blunt so he often said something hurtful he didn´t intend to be. Though, you also knew yourself to be pretty forgetful. But it wasn’t often that you completely forgot a planned meeting. Most of the time you just forgot how long you had to walk or drive to arrive to the agreed place so you would almost always arrive there late. But you would arrive.  
“I’m sorry. Tell me where you are and I’ll be there in a minute!”

He didn’t respond but you still saw that he was online. Impatiently you waited for any kind of reaction that didn’t come.  
Then suddenly the doorbell rang. Surprised you jumped a little and then slowly made your way towards the door. Opening it you had to look up to greet the person standing behind it.  
“Hello, (Y/N)” Damian said with a smirk.  
“Hey” you were only able to say and stepped aside to let him in. Closing the door afterwards you stood still for a second, pressed your eyes close and tried to calm your breathing before turning around to face him. “I’m so sorry, I was doing so much stuff today I completely lost track of the time.” He waved you off.  
“It´s alright. I intended to pick you up anyway since Alfred isn´t driving us today. Your absentmindedness fitted very well into it.”  
You huffed, crossed your arms before your chest and raised one eyebrow.  
“I’m not _that_ forgetful” you stated annoyed and a little hurt. But you tried to remind yourself that he didn´t mean it that way. _´Pull yourself together and start thinking again!´_  
“Not normally at least” you added, dropped your arms to your sides and walked past him to your room. “Let me change and we can be on our way.”  
You looked at yourself through the mirror on your bedroom wall: baggy shirt and sweatpants. Nothing unusual, nothing Damian hadn’t seen you in before but you felt a little embarrassed anyway.  
_'Stupid, mushy feelings.’_  
Opening your dresser you grabbed anything else to wear.

“How was movie night yesterday?” Damian’s voice rang through the living room to your ears.  
“I left early” you stated in a matter-of-fact manner and tossed the baggy shirt on your bed.  
“Why is that?” You groaned before putting on the new top. Stripping yourself of your sweatpants you also tossed them away before opening your wardrobe and grabbing clean looking jeans. You also put them on and then left your room after one final check in the mirror. Damian had took a seat on your couch and turned around to look at you.  
“They tried to make me watch titanic” you finally answered him. You made a gaging sound which made Damian snicker. Rolling your eyes you grabbed your phone and keys. “Now come on let’s go, I kept you waiting long enough.”

_______________________________________________

The museum was more entertaining than you thought when you agreed to go. Well, you couldn’t really decline since you had chosen last time and Damian definitely didn’t like what you made him do. You had dragged him to Gotham’s fair. And even though you sometimes forgot he was the son of Bruce Wayne the general public definitely didn’t. Most of the time he just tried to escape the paparazzi while he left you to yourself. He said he didn’t want you to be involved with all this stuff and you gladly agreed. You didn’t have to end up on the front page of every tabloid of Gotham.

_“Who is Damian Wayne’s new girlfriend?”_  
_“Gold digger alert! Someone is throwing themselves at the billionaire’s youngest son.”_

God, you wouldn’t be able to take a breath without them writing about it. At first you just grew more annoyed by them by the second but at the end of the day you were mostly sad that you couldn’t really enjoy the time together. That’s why he wore slightly more casual clothes than he would usual wear right now. He didn’t want the day to end like the last time the two of you tried to have fun. And lucky for both of you nobody seemed to notice or care, at least for now.

But what was undoubtedly boring was looking at all of the drawings. Damian wouldn’t leave out even one! And when you questioned him about it and if it was fun to him he only responded with one of his typical sayings: “I wasn’t raised to have fun.” In the past you were a little surprised and worried whenever he would say something like that especially because he never would provide any specific reasoning or any kind of explanation even if you asked him directly. But now you only raised one eyebrow at him before deciding to change his grouchy mindset. So that´s why you decided to make it a little more entertaining for yourself and him. While Damian still mostly tried to figure out the deeper meaning of the pictures you just blurted out the first thing you thought about when looking at them with the goal of making him laugh and have fun even if it´s only for a little while. Currently the two of you were looking at Jean-Honoré Fragonard’s 'The Swing’ and once again you just couldn’t stop yourself.

“It should have been called 'The S-Wingman’.”  
Damian turned around to look at you rather irritated.  
“Don’t look at me like that. Look!” you pointed to a man on the right side of the picture almost engulfed into the shadows. He was holding some strings that were attached to the swing the lady was sitting on.  
“They definitely planed it so the other one could look up her skirt.” Even though he really didn’t want to Damian couldn’t suppress his laughter completely. Low grunts left his lips before he groaned in annoyance. “You are insufferable. Why am I tormenting myself with you?”  
You punched him in the rips playfully and staged a wounded look. “How dare you insult me, you arrogant prick” you said with a vain sounding voice. “You just don’t get the higher understanding of art, fucking loser” you joked. Damian huffed under his breath: “Watch your tone.” You knew he didn’t like it whenever he heard you cussing but well, he just had to get over it. Besides, you already were swearing a lot less when you were around him then when you were with anyone else. “Deal with it, Wayne.”

You two kept joking around when you suddenly saw something reflecting in the corner of your eye. You turned towards it only slightly before realizing what or better who it was. A man with a far too obvious disguise and a big camera -far too professional to be a tourist’s camera- was looking at the two of you.  
With worry in your eyes you tugged at Damian’s sleeve to get his attention and then mouthed 'paparazzo’ as soon as he looked at you. He noticed them only a second later. Grabbing your arm he walked into the crowd, trying to lose the man following you. Damian fell into a sprint as soon as you both left the room the paparazzo was still in. He directed you to an almost empty room in which a new, only temporary artwork was standing in: a weird constellation of mirrors. It looked like a mirror cabinet. But what you also noticed was that this room didn’t have another exit. Before you could ask Damian what his plan was he dragged you along with him again. It was this moment you realized that it didn’t just look like a mirror cabinet, it was a mirror cabinet. And you would be hiding in it. Well, at least that seemed to have been Damian’s plan. The only problem: it wasn’t constructed to be a functioning mirror cabinet. There was only one way leading right through it with only one small corner in which you would be out of view. This meant that the two of you were now tightly pressed against each other, trying to fit into the small space. With Damian’s rather big frame? Almost impossible. You never were so glad you were smaller than someone else because if you would have met his height you would have had to press your face against his. And with your current feelings bullshit? God that would have been a living hell. But maybe that would have been better than being almost squeezed to death by his chest. You were never so close to him before. You could feel every muscle under his shirt move, his heart beating and his breath on your head. You tried to breathe in deep to calm yourself down but that only made it more awkward since you now knew exactly what he smelled like. 'God, please somebody end me right here and now!’ An annoyed almost helpless sounding grunt left your lips which only made Damian press further into the corner.  
“Be quiet! If he finds us now the headlines will never end” he hissed. You tried to look up at him, squeezed your head past his chest and caught his eyes. “It was your fucking idea to hide here in this awkward position!” you whisper-yelled and glared at him. God, you could feel the heat rising up in you again.  
_'Not cool, body’_ you thought. You were definitely blushing right now. Then your eyes widen in realization.  
“When do we know that he left?”

Well, you didn’t. You stayed in that position for too many minutes. After you almost had a heart attack Damian finally moved and let you breathe out deeply in relief. “Anyone out there?” you asked but didn’t move. Somehow you couldn’t, you were frozen in fear of stumbling. Damian shook his head and turned towards you again. He laughed a little. “God, if someone would have found us…”  
“We would have seemed like the most disgusting couple ever!” you finished his sentence out of reflex and laughed as well. You were such a mess right now. Your emotions were on a roller-coaster and your knees weak. 'Pathetic.’  
“TT, ironic.” You giggled. Yes, giggled. You never giggled. You laughed, you grunted, you grinned, you smirked but never ever in your life before had you ever been giggling. You had to leave this place right now.  
“Let’s get out of here” you said. Still snickering -you somehow didn’t seem to be able to stop- you grabbed his wrist and dragged him along. Maybe some fresh air would calm you down.

_______________________________________________

After leaving the museum -you promised Damian to go there with him some other time since he couldn’t finish his walk through- you found your way to the nearest park. Unfortunately so did many couples too. Since it was the one nice day in Gotham many decided to go picnicking. Your thoughts were literally split in half. On the one hand you bickered with Damian about how insufferable they all were and how you hated all this sappy nonsense -and you really did hate it- but on the other hand you wished it to be the two of you sitting on a blanket, looking deeply into each other’s eyes, kissing. Shaking your head you forced yourself to stop. You whished all this feelings would just stop. It would only end up ruining everything. You didn’t want to lose your best friend just because of some chemicals in your body that made you feel and act like a complete idiot. You needed something to distract yourself. Don’t think about the people around you. Don’t think about what they do and how much you would like to do that too currently. Don’t think about Damian in this way! Stop!  
“Are you alright, (Y/N)?”  
You flinched, caught off guard and looked up. You had stopped moving so Damian was a few feet in front of you. He examined you with one eyebrow raised and waited for a response. The green of his eyes looked so vivid in this moment it completely sucked you in. You were definitely starring.  
“Ye-yeah, everything’s fine.” You cursed yourself silently for stuttering. 'Get your shit together!’  
“Just lost in thought.” Your eyes wandered behind Damian and you stopped talking. Today was not your day. Before you could speak up, grab Damian and leave or do literally anything it was already too late.  
“(Y/N)!” one of your friends yelled. They were running towards you now, with huge smiles on their faced that read ´Got'cha´. Damian looked confused but also vaguely pissed off before he turned around. You walked up to him, standing next to him now before your friends could reached the two of you. Damian greeted them briefly but you just glared at them with a death stare.

_'Don’t you dare!’_  
_'Oh, we dare.’_

“Hey Damian!” your friends greeted back. “What a coincidence meeting you here!”  
“Why are you all here?” you asked sternly. Some began to snicker. Oh, something was up. They had something planned.  
“After our movie night yesterday we decided to make it a surprise sleepover. And because of the nice weather we then decided to go walk around town together” one explained.  
“We would have asked you to join but we knew you were busy.” You nodded. For only a split second all your friends looked at themselves before shifting their attention back to you and Damian. They had agreed on something silently you just knew it.  
“That reminds me” one started and stared at Damian while continuing to talk. “How was your da-”  
“Great” you interrupted immediately before they could finish their sentence. Oh. My. God. They really dared to do it. They wanted to make you confess or they would do it for you. You could feel your cheeks heat up again. Fuck. You hoped Damian didn´t notice anything but knowing him now for quite some time he probably already suspected something was up. One quick glance from the corner of your eye confirmed it. His eyebrows were knitted while his eyes darted between your friends. He was already trying to put the pieces together.  
“Great” you repeated. “Except for one paparazzo following us.”  
“Oh, how unfortunate.” You could have smelled the sarcasm from across the street. You knew what they meant. You had told them about the last meeting with Damian. And they knew what a picture would have caused and thought that that maybe would make you confess. Oh, but you won’t break. You just couldn’t.  
“Hey, how about you two join us?” one suggested.  
“Yeah! We are on the search for some ice-cream right now. Come with us.”  
You wanted to decline immediately but that would have made Damian even more suspicious. So you pressed your lips together and looked up at him. You asked him silently with one raised eyebrow if he would like to join your friends. He knew how they were. He knew their tendency to talk about all the stuff you two disliked. So you hoped he would decline for you but he didn’t. He shrugged his shoulders and said: “Whatever.” Which basically meant he just gave his approval. _'Goddammit, Damian you will be the death of me!’_ You sighted and nodded. “Okay.”

You never felt so exhausted while being with your friends. You were always on the watch, listening to what they said ready to intervene if necessary. But they only teased you, you knew it. They used weird words that had never left their mouths before -code words- which only made you even more paranoid. You were considering killing them. Well, not really. But you wanted to get back at them so bad for making this so hard for you. You had thought they noticed how much you hated your current situation but it seemed like they didn’t care. You felt yourself drifting away in your thoughts so you shook your head. 'Come on, focus!’ You couldn’t let them tell him. Then suddenly one of your friends squealed in excitement which made you jump in surprise.  
“Look! So sweet.”  
You followed their sight to see a man proposing to his girlfriend. Of course, all your friends would like that. They began to swoon over it and talking about how they wished this for themselves too.  
“Uh, yikes” you said under your breath and crossed your arms. Someone pricked you in the side which made you turn around. But only Damian was standing to your right and his arms were tightly pressed against his sides. He felt your gaze and turned towards you. Immediately you could feel your cheeks getting hot. You looked away, now staring at the ground. Digging your nails into the flesh of your arms you focused only on your breathing. Or at least you tried to. Your thoughts were torturing you. You could only think about Damian. About his eyes, how they shined in the summer sun like all the hues of nature. Like the kind of sparking green of the grass that fought its way to the surface after a cruel, unforgiving winter. About his inky hair which reminded you of the pelt of a black wolf. Groomed but somehow still a little intentional messy in the most mystical, dangerous way. About his smell that hadn’t left your nose since the museum. Fresh and woody like nature but with hints of his oil paints you knew he always used. But there had been something else, something more, something tougher. Wouldn’t you know it better you would almost say he smelled a little bit like steel too. You thought about how his body felt pressed against your own, his heat slowly passing over to you, the beating of his heart.

“Earth to (Y/N). Hello?”  
You blinked rapidly and looked up. You were surrounded by your friends who looked at you with staged concern. They tried to suppress their wicked grins. How did they know what you were thinking about? What the hell was going on?  
“Your face is so red, are you alright?”  
“Do you need something to drink? Sit down?”  
“We don’t want you to have a heatstroke.”  
You shushed them by shaking your head, your arms dropped to your sides.  
“No, don’t worry. I’m not having a heatstroke” you said. But your friends wouldn’t let you be. Of course not. They had a mission to fulfill.  
“Well, what else could it be?”  
One touched your forehead and cheeks.  
“You feel really hot.”  
“If it’s not a heatstroke what else?”  
“Are you upset?”  
“Were you thinking about something?”  
“Or someone?”  
You froze like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Now your friends didn’t even try to suppress their grins. They had you cornered.  
“What are you talking about?” you said in a dismissive manner. Your hands began to get sweaty and your heart beat faster than ever before. You felt dizzy and angry and anxious. Damian’s presence didn’t make it easier for you since you could feel him beside you, his gaze burning on your skin. How could you escape this situation? God, what to say? What to do?  
“Well, if it’s not a heatstroke maybe you are just blushing.”  
Your eyes grew wide. Oh fuck.  
“N-no” you wanted to add more, say more but your throat felt so tight, you couldn’t speak up. Out of instinct you tried to back away only to pump into someone. You didn’t even have to turn around to know that it was Damian, the grins of your friends already told you so. You flinched away from him, afraid of his touch. No, you couldn’t let it happen. You held your hands up defensively trying to get some distance between you and him.  
“Are you feeling alright?” Wouldn’t you know it any better you would have thought that Damian was hurt about your reaction. But your mind probably just played you tricks.  
“Oh, (Y/N)’s peachy” one of your friends said and hung an arm over your shoulder.  
“Hasn’t she told you?” another added. Damian looked at you confused but you couldn’t meet his gaze. You felt so helpless and idiotic. Why did you tell your friends? Why didn’t you just deny it? Why were you stuttering?  
“No” Damian said a little wary. He also seemed pretty helpless but you were on a completely different level. You were absolutely with no doubt on the highest anxiousness and nervousness level with no clue what to do to prevent what was coming.  
“Well” another friend began and also put their arm around you. “Our little Miss 'Love is bullshit’ has a-”  
“Stop!” you bellowed while breaking free from your friends grasps. Hot rage bubbled inside of you. “What the hell is wrong with you? You are supposed to be my friends! ” Your breathing was livid.  
“I can’t believe I’m dealing with you all!” You tugged at your hair, trying to not break out in tears right then and there. That would only be embarrassing. Not that all this wasn’t deeply embarrassing anyway.  
“God, I-why… Aah!” you yelled not knowing what else to do, turned around, turned away from your friends and stormed of. Or at least you tried to. You only got away a few feet before someone stopped you. Damian had run after you and now stood in your way. Looking up at him you prayed you wouldn’t start crying.  
“What’s your problem?” he asked still pretty confused but now also annoyed. The day hadn’t gone as he planned or imagined it to go.  
“Nothing” you tried to sound dismissing but your voice broke at the end.  
“I see something is bothering you so don´t try lying.”  
“It’s nothing!” you said anyway, clenched your teeth and walked around him. You had to get out of here. You had let it went too far even though you knew all this feelings stuff would destroy everything you had. You doubled your fists, biting your tongue.  
“Stop avoiding it, stop avoiding me and tell me!” Damian yelled behind you. You could hear his footsteps following you.  
“Let me be!” But he didn’t. He leaped forward and grabbed your shoulders, turning you around in the progress. His gaze was intense, sucked you in again. No! You shook your head. You couldn’t.  
“Cut it and talk to me” he began. “What’s your problem?”  
“You.” The word had left your mouth without thinking.  
“What-” he started but was interrupted by you.  
“You are my fucking problem!” you screamed and regretted it immediately. Your eyes went wide and you covered your mouth with your hands. You could hear your friends gasp. Their plan hadn’t gone like they imagined either. God, you were an idiot. What the hell were you doing! Your changes were now definitely ruined, not that you had any to begin with.

“What did I do that makes me so repulsive to you? Everything seemed fine before” Damian said and let you go. Now you were pretty sure he felt hurt even though he didn´t show it directly. The way his eyes hardened to shut you out told you everything. You stepped back a little, shocked about what and how you said it. “Dami- God, that’s not-” you stuttered and stumbled over your own words again. Tugging at your hair you groaned helplessly. _´What the hell, it´s too late now anyway. Might just give him the truth now.´_  
“You make me act like such a loser and I hate it and I love it at the same time” You just said not really knowing you were the one speaking. And when you noticed what you said it was already too late because you no longer could stop the flow of words leaving your mouth. “I have a crush on you.” Nobody said anything for a few seconds before you spoke up again. “And I hate it!” you didn’t look up, too afraid of meeting his gaze.  
“I fucking hate the way you make me feel. I hate to feel the heat bubbling inside of me. I hate that it had to be you because I don’t want to lose the thing we had before I fucked it up. I don’t want to become one of those couples I despised whenever I see them making out in public. And at the same time I do! I want to touch you, be around you, look at you, kiss and kill you simultaneously for making my feel this way. I-” you couldn’t think about anything else you could or should add. You looked up, looked at his green eyes and just waited for any kind of reaction that didn’t come. He seemed frozen, maybe even shocked. You had never seen Damian caught off guard, startled like a deer in headlights, unable to form any responds. Not even a disgusted “pathetic” left his lips, something you were sure he would say after your confession because you knew how he felt about all this. You knew him more than he maybe realized. And maybe that was what had brought your downfall. You let him get to close to you. You were at fault. You were the one ruining everything because of your stupid feelings.  
“I should go” you said, turned away from him and walked away. You ran so fast you didn’t even hear your friends yell after you. You didn’t even see them while turning away because hot tears clouded your vision. The only thought on your mind during your run home was that you fucked it up. You fucked up badly.

_______________________________________________

“Just let this day end already” you begged while tossing and turning in bed. It was late, something after midnight but your mind wouldn’t shut up, wouldn’t let you drift off into a peaceful sleep. You were far to rattled. Why had you told him? Why hadn’t you just sucked it up and continued to pretend everything was alright? _´Because you had wanted him to pull you towards him. You wanted him to hug you, hold you and do all those stupid things you never thought you would like.´_ Groaning you threw away your blanket and stood up. Grabbing your hoodie that was laying on the floor you put it and your shoes on. You took your phone from the nightstand and walked to the window. The cold night air that hit you after opening it made you shiver slightly. You buried yourself deeper into the comforting warmth of the hoodie and climbed through the window and to the fire escape. A small sight escaped your lips as you closed your eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the fresh night air on your skin. It wasn’t often that Gotham felt so peaceful. You turned your head and looked up. Only three stories higher and you would be in the roof, your safe zone. Climbing up the metal ladder was easy, cold but easy. Your hands shivered after you reached the roof but it was definitely worth it. You loved to look over the city from your point. The building you were living in was definitely not the highest, so you couldn’t see everything from above but you liked it anyway. You could sit on the edge all night, watching the streetlights flicker and listening to your music. It made you forget where you were, where you lived and how bad it got sometimes. But now the city was uncharacteristically quiet. Only one police siren was audible from your location. It was so far away you couldn’t even see the red and blue lights flicker through the streets.  
You sat down on the edge and unlocked your phone. Opening the music app you pressed the random button. You had gone up to the roof to forget this day, to try to get your mind at ease but of course one of those sappy songs you were listening to currently was the one that was selected. A song you would have hated a few weeks prior but now you only rolled your eyes, locked your phone and listened to it. The soft tones danced through the night air and slowly but surely made you relax. You still couldn’t stop thinking about today but it didn’t feel so suffocating anymore. Sighting you let yourself fall backwards, now lying flat on the roof so you could look up at the sky. The beauty of today’s day was still holding on which meant that not that many clouds were covering the sky so you could look at the stars. Everything was peaceful up there and you probably would have fallen asleep if someone hadn’t interrupted your peace of mind.  
“What are you doing?”  
You flinched and jumped up in surprise. Turning around you met the white lenses of non-other than Batman’s sidekick: Robin.  
“God fucking dammit, you almost gave me a heart attack” you cussed and turned back towards the edge, looking at the city again. “Not very heroic of you.”  
The vigilante only huffed. “I asked you something.”  
“Why do you care? It doesn’t concern you anyway but if I’m planning something evil I will let you know, don’t worry” you spat, not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. Why was he here anyway? Didn’t he have better things to do? “Shouldn’t you run around town, I don’t know, safe some people and stuff.” You could hear faint steps coming closer to you. Peeking from the corners of your eyes you looked at him. He stood beside you, his arms crossed and jaw clenched. You had never been this close to any of Gotham’s heroes before which was a good thing because normally that would mean you were in serious trouble and needed saving. But nothing was going on here so you didn’t really know why he was with you right now. “Gotham is quiet today” was the only thing he responded to your question. You huffed, placed your arms on your knees and laid your head in your hands. Dangling your legs you let your eyes wander over Gotham but the vigilante beside you seemed to be on high alert since he looked around profusely.  
“Sit down and hold still you are making me twitchy” you said while darting your eyes back forward. It took a few seconds then he finally let himself relax a bit. He sat down with a few feet of distance and took his hood of. Immediately his dark hair got caught by the gentle wind and framed his sharp face.  
“You still haven’t answered my question” he said after a while.  
“I have to disagree, I gave you an answer but it just wasn’t the one you were looking for” you stated matter of factly. Robin groaned in response. You tried to concentrate on anything else, on your music that was still playing, on the cold air tingling the back of your neck, on the hard ground you were sitting on. Anything that would make you forget and relax again.  
“What are you listening to?” Robin asked and broke the comforting silence again. You darted him an irritated look. Why wouldn’t he leave you alone?  
“I don’t know, I pressed the random button.” You answered in hope he would shut up then. But he didn’t.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Why should I tell you?” Robin turned towards you now as well.  
“Because I asked” he said likewise annoyed.  
“You wouldn’t tell me yours if I asked so…” you responded half-heartedly and turned away. You could hear police sirens echoing through the streets again somewhere in the distance.  
“Why are you up here?”  
“Why do you care?”  
“Why are you so dismissive?”  
You looked at him. Your annoyance slowly turned into anger.  
“I don’t know you and frankly I don’t really want to talk to you or anyone right now. So maybe just do me a favor and fuck off.”  
Robin didn’t say anything but he also didn’t move. An annoyed grunt left your lips.  
“Something is on your mind” he said without looking at you.  
“What’s your fucking problem?” you hissed which made him knit his eyebrows, or at least you interpreted it in that way since his brows were covered by his mask. His jaw was clenched tightly again as if he had to suppress something he wanted to say.  
“What is my problem? You are the one being uncommunicative” he snarled back at you, his white lenses narrowed. You straightened your back and glared at him.  
“I didn’t ask for your time. And maybe all those vigilante activities made you deaf or something but I don’t want to talk to you” you said dwelling the last words very clearly annoyed. “I had a bad day- no I had a bad weekend and I just want to be alone right now.” Robin’s face softened a bit. He still seemed pretty annoyed but his jaw wasn’t clenched anymore and his eyebrows relaxed slightly.  
“But maybe talking about it would help” he said quietly without pressuring you to answer him for once. You groaned and let yourself fall backwards again. One arm draped over your eyes.  
“I fucked up badly” you said no longer able to hold it in you. “I confessed something to my best friend and probably ruined our friendship.”  
“Why do you think that?”  
You lifted your arm up to look at the vigilante again. “If I’m answering your questions you have to answer mine as well” you demanded. Robin hesitated. “Don’t worry I won’t ask you anything about your real self. Besides you don’t have to tell me anyway if you don’t want to answer a question.” He still didn’t say anything for a while before sighting: “Deal.” You grinned in victory before letting your face fall blank again.  
“Why are you here? And don’t come at me with 'Gotham is quiet’. You could relax at home or something but you are here. Why?” you asked but no answer was heard. Robin wasn’t looking at you anymore, his eyes were wandering over the rooftops of Gotham’s buildings.  
“I had a rough day, too. I think someone is angry with me” he responded finally. “Someone told me something important today and I think I didn’t react properly and hurt their feelings in the process.”  
You huffed. “You probably should have explained it better to them then.”  
You could hear an almost inaudible, irritated sight coming from Robin. “They weren’t listening.”  
“Well, maybe they should have heard you out then.”  
“They couldn’t. They ran away before I was able to speak up.”  
A weird feeling crept over you, something strangely familiar. You searched for his gaze but he was still looking straight forward.  
“Well, maybe they just couldn’t stand what they imagined the answer would have been.”

The two of you were silent after that, nobody dared or wanted to speak anymore. After a while you grabbed your phone and looked at the time: almost two in the morning and you had to go to school tomorrow. Sighting you stood up.  
“I’m going to sleep, I have school tomorrow” you said and walked to the fire escape but turned towards the vigilante one last time. “Maybe you should too. Whoever you really are you probably still have a normal life.” He nodded in response and also stood up. Walking to the other side of the building he grabbed his grappling hook. “Good night” he said before shooting it to a higher building. He was gone before you were able to respond.

_______________________________________________

Waking up the next day -or rather four hours later- you felt awful. You just wanted to go back to sleep but you couldn’t miss school today even though you really didn’t want to walk into Damian today. Or every again for that matter. So that’s why you avoided him all day. You walked to class not waiting for him -what you would have done normally- and ran out of the room before he could approach you. You felt so silly doing that but you just didn’t have any other options. Your friends tried to talk to you but you avoided them too. Still too pissed at them for what they did. Or for what they made you do. Today was a living hell but after the last two days you could almost say you accustomed to it.  
You were only able to relax the moment you shut your apartment door closed behind you. Breathing in deeply you let yourself fall onto the bed and fell asleep immediately. You woke up hours later, the sun was already beginning to set when you realized you had still a lot of stuff to do. Groaning you stood up and dealt with everything. You even had enough energy to cook something. After you cleaned everything up you looked at the clock. It already was pretty late and completely dark outside but because of your nap you didn’t feel tired. Sighting you decided to go up to the roof again. To your surprise somebody else already was on it when you arrived there.

“What are you doing here again?” you asked while hoisting yourself up over the edge and sat down beside him.  
“Enjoying the view” Robin answered but you could swear you heard uncertainty in his voice. You arched one eyebrow at him. “For real?” you couldn’t help but ask in a sarcastic manner.  
“Pretty sure.”  
“Why here? I’ve seen your grappling hook yesterday” you started and looked forward to the city. “You could swing up to Wayne Tower and not sit on this pathetic copy of a roof.” A low sight left his lips.  
“What would be the difference?”  
“A magnificent view over all of Gotham?” you shot back. He only muttered something under his breath that sounded an awfully lot like ´Whatever´. You however would love to see this entire city from above.  
“I bet you would be so high up that you’d be able to breathe clean, fresh air” you sighted now fully engulfed within your imagination. “Seeing all of Gotham’s lights flicker, being close to the stars. You probably would even be able to see the ocean.”  
“Do you want to go there?”  
Your eyes snapped to Robin who was also looking at you.  
“What?” you asked and blinked confused.  
“Do you want to go to the roof of Wayne Tower?” he repeated. You still were a little shocked with his proposition.  
“Well, yeah. It would be cool but I don’t think-”  
“I can bring you there” he uttered directly. Your eyes shone in excitement. You didn’t even care that he had interrupted you. “Hell yeah!”  
He stood up with a smirk and held his hand out to you. You were only hesitant for a second before accepting it.  
“Hold on tight” he said and pulled you towards him. A little awkward you wrapped your arms around his neck. You were one hundred percent certain he would twine one arm around your waist but luckily for him he didn’t dare to do it. But would you even be able to hold your weight all alone? Before you could speak up to tell him your concern he already shot the hook to the next building. You felt your body being pulled forward so you hold on as tight as possible. You just had to be able to do it on your own.

“That was awesome!” you declared a little out of breath. It had been absolutely amazing swinging through Gotham but at the same time it had been a little terrifying too. Now the two of you were standing on the very top of Wayne Enterprises. Your legs were a little shaky but that didn’t stop you from slowly creeping to the edge. Sitting down you let your eyes wander over the whole of Gotham, enjoyed the fresh air and wind blowing through your hair. “Damn” you were only able to say. Gotham was a shithole through and through but at night with the flickering street lights and so high up you couldn’t hear the police sirens it felt really peaceful. You stared into the distance when your eyes widen. “You really can see the ocean from here” you whispered. You were so stunned you didn’t even notice Robin taking place next to you with almost no distance between you two. Well, after your swinging adventure it really wasn’t necessary anymore. But because he was so close now and before you were able to smell the leather of his uniform, the steel of his katana that was attached to his hip and a faint scent of wood and nature that hung on him like a shadow. The strange feeling from yesterday slowly fought its way to the surface again.

“You didn’t have to bring me here, I wasn’t exactly nice to you yesterday but thank you” you finally broke the silence. He only grunted in response. You guessed that he wasn’t angry at you and if he was he could have just dropped you earlier. “How are things?” you started again. “With them, I mean.” Robin shrugged his shoulders.  
“I think they’re still upset with me” he said still not looking at you. “They avoided me all day.”  
“I’m sorry but maybe they just aren’t ready to talk about it?” you suggested.  
“Why do you think that?” You scratched your neck uncomfortably. “Well, I kind of did the same thing” you muttered.  
“What happened between you and your best friend?” Robin asked and you remembered that you didn’t really tell him.  
“I-Ehm” you spoke up but stopped. “God, it’s so embarrassing and fucking stupid.” You buried your head in your hands. “Watch your tone” Robin muttered under his breath and bit his lips immediately afterwards. You just ignored it and rolled your eyes.  
“I confessed to him that I have a crush on him” you finally said. Why were you even telling him that? Well, he didn’t know you so he hopefully wouldn’t judge you. “And I hate it so much” you continued.  
“Why is that?” he asked with an arched eyebrow.  
“Because I hate this mushy feelings nonsense. All my other friends are very romantic and bubbly about this topic and I just can’t stand it. Or I used to at least. God, I don’t know anymore. But he was the only one that got me. We could walk around Gotham and bicker about all those couples, make jokes about how disgusting it was, how neither of us liked or wanted that for ourselves. But then of course I had to catch feelings and it had to be him. And my friends found out and teased me and hinted on hit while he was there and…” you had to stop yourself to take a breath. You were definitely rambling. “And I ended up confessing and messed our friendship up.” You lifted your head up but didn’t look at Robin. Somehow you didn’t dare to. For a few moments you only tried to calm yourself down again, breathing in deeply and staring at the lights of the city.  
“And I don’t have the courage to face him” you finished your ramble. Robin reached one hand out to you but stopped before he touched you. Instead he pressed one finger against his earpiece and furrowed his brows. You stared at him from the corner of your eye.  
“Yes, I will be there shortly” he said to whoever was on the other end of the line before turning his attention back to you.  
“I’m sorry but I have to go” he said and stood up, holding his hand out to you again. You took it without hesitating this time and wrapped your arms around his neck again. No time to waste since he was needed somewhere and you didn´t want to be the one to keep him away when he was needed.

You landed on your roof only a few minutes later, no shaking legs this time. You let go of Robin who opened his mouth but didn’t speak up. Probably because he was listening to the message through his ear piece again so you just waited.  
“Yeah, I’m only a few streets away” he answered the person and then looked back at you.  
“Go inside, something is up only a few blocks from here” he ordered. You only huffed.  
“I can handle it if something should happen here” you responded and crossed your arms over your chest. Robin´s lenses narrowed. “I didn’t ask.” For a few seconds the two of you just stared at each other passive aggressively before you rolled your eyes and nodded, giving your okay. You could hear police sirens coming closer. Something big really must be happening only around the corner. Robin had turned towards the sound and grabbed his hook. But before shooting it he turned towards you one last time with some of his dark hair fallen into his face.  
“Good night and stay safe, (Y/N)” he said and disappeared in a hurry.  
“I-” you started and frowned but he was already gone. “I never told him my name.”  
You sat on your roof quietly for a few more minutes even though you agreed you would go inside, his smell still in your nose and the picture of his black, messed up hair in your mind. The smell. A tough smell of leather and steel mixed with the softness of nature and freshly cut wood. And if you weren’t imagining things he also smelled a little like oil too. “Oil?” you wondered. Then your eyes widen in realization. “Oh, fuck.”

_______________________________________________

How did you not realize it sooner? The voice. The way he spoke. How he didn’t leave you alone on the first day of your meeting. His height and appearance. How he reminded you of your foul mouth. Finally his smell and him knowing your name.  
To say you were livid would have been an understatement but you somehow also felt really numb since you connected the dots. You stayed at home today. You didn’t dare to go to school today. But now you were sitting on the roof again, hoping he would show up. But the time went on and everything kept quiet.  
'Maybe something happened he had to deal with today’ you thought while dangling your legs over the edge. It was already a few hours after midnight and even though you were rather tired and yawning profusely you would stay on the roof all night if you had to. The soft tunes of some random song were lulling you in again, so much that you didn’t hear him landing behind you.  
“You´re still up” he said in a stunned voice but not questioningly. It was more of an objective statement. Nevertheless it made you turn around in shock.  
“Can you like not do that every time you come here?” you asked and pressed one hand against your wildly beating heart. Even though you didn’t really know what the real reason was. His arrival or simply his presence?  
“Sit down, I have to talk to you about something” you commanded and turned away from him. He followed your request and sat down beside you.  
“What is it?” he asked with concern in his voice he desperately tried to cover up with irritation but you noticed it anyway. Now that you knew you suddenly were able to read him.  
“You want to tell me something?” you answered with a counter question. He only raised one eyebrow in confusion. The silence wasn’t comfortable it was tense. You collected your thoughts before turning towards him.  
“I know” you only said but he seemed to understand it immediately because now both of his eyebrows were arched in shock. You kneeled down in front of him, your face only inches away from his nose.  
“Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you play me like that? Did you enjoy how I made a fool out of myself in front of you again?” you couldn’t help but yell at him. You felt hurt and betrayed. “I can’t believe you did that to me!”  
“Stop. Listen to me before you draw one of your conclusions again” he growled, now also kneeling in front of you. You crossed your arms before your chest and huffed. “One of my conclusions? Again!” you howled but stopped yourself and shrugged your shoulders in a downgrading manner. “Okay, sure. Explain yourself then” you snarled.  
“What else was I supposed to do? You avoided me, didn’t even let me respond to your confession” he spit back with clenched teeth. “It was the only way to talk to you.”  
“Maybe I didn’t want to talk to you about it yet, Damian!” you threw back at him. “I despise the way I feel. I wanted to let it pass, never tell you about it but then all this crap happened. And it messed everything up.” You no longer could meet his gaze so you stared at ground, slow backing away. “I fucked it up. And I just can’t…”  
Robin, or rather Damian stayed silent also looking away. Hugging your knees you placed your head on them and watched over the city again. You had to calm down first before doing anything else you might regret again.

“Were you telling the truth that day?” he suddenly asked which made you look at him again. You wanted to respond immediately but he interrupted you. “Except hating all that feelings stuff” he added. You closed your mouth again, too ashamed to answer him.  
“I don’t know. I’m not sure” you finally answered. “I know that I still don’t like seeing couples being completely over each other, or cheesy rom coms or stuff like that but… I think I wouldn’t mind it if I would do this things with you” you stopped and looked at him but you couldn’t meet his green eyes only his white lenses. “God, that sounds so disgustingly sweet.” That last part made him chuckle which made you laugh a little as well even though it was more of a nervous laughter.  
“You said that I didn’t let you speak that day so… you can do that now” you said. Did you even want to hear it? His response? Suddenly you felt very vulnerable. You had opened up to him, confessed your feelings and he could break you down with one single word.  
“Well, I would have told you that-” he began, not stuttering even once. You felt jealous. Perfect Damian Wayne didn’t even stumble over his own words now. He edged forward, towards you so he would be as close to you as you were to him before. He spoke up again: “That I’m relieved you feel so for me because I would have not been able to pretend any longer.” Your brows narrowed in confusion before your eyes finally widen in realization.  
“Wait, hold on. Wh-what?” you stammered and blinked furiously. “Did you just-”  
“Return your confession? Yes.” You backed away out of instinct but only a few inches. Your mouth opened and closed many times without sound coming out of it. Far too rattled, caught off guard to form any words or sentences. “Hang on” you managed to choke out. Pressing your forehead against your hand you needed a few seconds to process what he had just said to you. “You want to tell me that you -you! The only other person I know who hates all this feelings nonsense- is returning my feelings?” you said questioningly and faced him again. Confused, arched eyebrows adorned your face.  
“Pretty much, yes. But I could throw that statement right back at you” he responded and leaned back with a smug grin on his face. And of course, he was right.  
“Since when?” Damian shrugged his shoulders and scratched his neck.  
“I don’t really know. I noticed it a few weeks back but it was getting really hard to pretend a couple of days ago.”  
You nodded in agreement.  
“I can’t believe it” you muttered. All this drama for nothing, all this time he felt the same way. And you didn’t notice.

“Can I kiss you?” You were definitely blushing again, or maybe your blush never left. Your eyes darted back and forth between his white lenses, not really knowing where to focus your glance. Unable to form any words you just nodded and Damian crept closer. Intuitively you wrapped your arms around his neck again, like you did yesterday but now to close the distance between you two. For one split second he stopped moving, looked at you, at your eyes before placing his lips on yours. It felt like an electric shock ran through you and you tensed up but only for a moment. Then you melted into it and responded the kiss. It was sweet, no heat, nothing hidden beneath. Just an innocent first kiss that made your heart beat higher. Your fingers slowly stroked the hair on the back of his head while Damian’s hands found their way to your waist, pulling you closer to him. You were certain he could feel your heart beating like you could feel his against your chest. Then his lips left yours, they left you breathless. You opened your eyes after a few seconds of trying to calm down. You couldn’t even remember closing them in the first place. When you looked up you meet Robin’s mask, Damian had only backtracked a couple inches.  
“Can I?” you asked and placed your hands on the edges of his mask. You wanted to see his eyes, you needed to. He nodded after looking around to make sure no one was watching or could accidently see him. Slowly you peeled it off and underneath were sparkling green eyes. Eyes so green you couldn’t find anything right now to compare them to that would do them justice. You placed the mask beside you and let your fingers wander over his skin. Then you placed them on both sides of his head and pulled him towards you again, you kissed him again. His lips moved against your own, his hands wrapped around your middle and pulled you flush against him. This kiss was more heated, still rather innocent but not that cautious anymore. You never wanted to pull away from him but after a while you had to catch your breath. Breathing heavily you stared at his eyes.  
“But we- all this… that doesn’t mean we have to go on double dates with my friends now or watch sappy romance movies, right?” you asked anxiously while his face was still only inches away from yours.  
“Of course not” Damian chuckled. “I still hate that.”  
You breathed out in relief: “Good.” Then you kissed him again. You just couldn’t help yourself, he felt so intoxicating. He was like a drug, he lulled you in and you couldn’t resist. But Damian didn’t seem to mind since he responded eagerly.  
When you eased back out of the third kiss you wrapped your arms around his middle and hid your face in his chest. Breathing in you could smell the leather and steel again but being so close you also notice the faint smell of wood, nature and oil paints. Damian buried his face in your hair and huddled you against him. The two of you stayed that way and enjoyed the silence. This conversation definitely didn’t go like you imagined but the outcome was surprisingly better. Sighting you turned your head slightly so you could watch over Gotham again. This night was undeniably not as peaceful as the ones before but somehow you didn’t register the loud sirens echoing through the streets. And the red and blue lights didn’t seem as aggressive as they normally did. For you everything was perfect, everything was at ease. The air was cold and danced around you, blew through your hair and tickled your nose. You could hear Damian’s relaxed breathing which slowly lulled you in. You had never heard such a hypnotizing tune before. It even made you forget that your phone was still playing your music.

“You’re Robin” you said after a while. It wasn’t a question; you just had to repeat the fact after everything that happened tonight. Damian nodded anyway; you could feel his head move.  
“Does that mean Batman is … your Dad?”  
“Yes” he hesitantly answered since there was no use in lying. His body tensed up underneath you anyway.  
“Okay, cool” you said your face and voice blank.  
“Are you alright?” he questioned and shifted a bit to get into a more comfortable sitting position. You sighted, not letting go of him and snuggled closer.  
“Yeah, yeah. Just let me… process all this. Today had a lot of surprises” you retorted. “Didn’t think my crush would return my feelings and reveal himself to be Robin and then confirm that his Dad, Bruce Wayne, is Batman which explains a lot by the way.” You could feel how Damian’s chest moved when he chuckled at your words.  
“To be fair, you were the one who revealed me, you found out I was Robin” he stated. You tried to free yourself from his grip to look at him again but Damian only loosened it a bit. He still had his arms wrapped around you but you know were at least able to see his eyes.  
“Maybe you should try to keep your secret identity a, well, secret” you told him with a huge grin on your face. He nudged you in the side which made you squeal. Your cheeks heated up in embarrassment again. God, you were making sounds you never imagined would ever leave your mouth.  
“Hey, it’s not my fault Mister Perfect made the mistake to call me by my name when I didn’t tell Robin” you explained.  
“It’s not my fault when you make me act like an idiot” he stated defensively.  
“Is your world tinted in pink?” you teased and stuck your tongue out.  
“Isn’t yours too?” he threw back at you.  
“Well, currently it’s green” you whispered while staring into his eyes and creeping so close your noses almost touched. Maybe your mind played tricks on you since it was pretty dark but you could have sworn you saw a red hue cover Damian’s face.  
“God, we sound disgusting” you said to end his suffering but didn’t move an inch. He played you the last couple of days so now it was your turn to have some fun.  
“I don’t mind, with you at least.”  
“Fuck, was that something like a compliment leaving your lips?” you asked and staged a shocked face.  
“Shut your foul mouth” Damian growled and pulled you even closer.  
“Make me” you grinned.  
“With pleasure.”

_______________________________________________

 **Addition:**  
“Wait!” You pushed him away from you. “Did you know the mirror cabinet would only have that small space to hide in?” Damian smirked at you wickedly. “Maybe.”  
“I can’t believe you!” you howled indignantly and tried to wiggle out of Damian´s grip but without success. “Why did I have to catch feelings for you, you mean prick! That was total agony for me while you enjoyed it, didn’t you?” you yelled while you could feel not only your cheeks but your complete head getting hot. You punched his arm which only made him laugh.  
“Maybe” he only said again while looking down on you with a mischievous grin still on his face.  
“God, I hate you.”  
“I hate you too” he responded in the same sarcastic manner before giving you another quick kiss which you returned eagerly.


End file.
